The present invention broadly relates to the textile art and, more specifically, relates to a new and improved construction of coiler arrangement.
Generally speaking, the coiler arrangement comprises a pair of compaction or pressure rolls and a funnel or trumpet wheel arranged following the pair of compaction or pressure rolls, viewed in the direction of travel of the sliver or other filamentary or band-like textile material. The term "sliver" is used therefore in its broader sense to cover slivers, slubbing, roving and so forth.
In the case of coiler arrangements infeed of the starting portion of the sliver, delivered by the card, becomes that much more cumbersome the larger or higher, as the case may be, that the cans are, and therefore, equally the coiler arrangements themselves. Moreover, as a rule larger size sliver cans are usually operatively associated with cards working at higher delivery speeds, so that less time is available, not only for the infeed of the sliver into the roll nip of the compaction or pressure rolls, but equally for the preceding threading-in of the starting portion of the sliver through the compensation path provided with deflection rolls.